


The World must be Deaf

by cityoflove23



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Alone, Dark, Deaf, Gen, Hatred, scared, world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityoflove23/pseuds/cityoflove23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I cry out yet no one hears</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World must be Deaf

The world must be deaf,

For I scream and scream yet no one answers,

I’m heard no more than the rustle of a leaf,

The silence around me growing like cancer.

My throat now bloody and sore,

My voice no more than a whisper,

My soul hardening to the core,

My heart a freezing crisper.

My eyes become dark and dull,

My skin paler than moonlight,

I imprison myself at the back of a cull,

Releasing my inner demon’s spite.

My cries fall on deaf ears,

As I fade away into my desperation and fears.


End file.
